Aaron and Emily: Corazon
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Something's wrong with Reid as his and Austin's baby makes her way into the world. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next A&E. Wow, feels good to write that again. Um, okay so this story had a plan before I found out what the episode was going to be. The plan, you ask? Well, baby Reid was gonna be born. I'm still gonna go ahead with that. Austin's been ready to pop forever now. However, how she goes into labor, that completely depends on the writers of CM. I'd say have fun but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and Mallory Lara Reid.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin sat calmly beside Reid as they waited for the doctor. She had one hand resting over their daughter and used the other to hold Reid's hand.

"It'll be okay, Spence." Austin said softly.

Reid turned in towards Austin. "I hope so." he moved his free hand to Austin's belly. "She okay?"

Austin nodded. "A little restless but I think she's picking it up from us."

Reid stroked Austin's belly. "It's okay, Mallory. Daddy just needs to have a talk with the doctor a couple tests done. I'm okay."

Austin ran her fingers through Reid's hair. She really hoped he was right.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin walked into Garcia's office and coughed as she waved a hand through the smoke.

"Did you break a computer or something?" she asked the tech analyst.

Garcia squeaked. "Oh! Sorry! Smoke is bad for the baby, I forgot."

Austin laughed. "Pen, I'm so close to my due date, I doubt a little smoke is going to hurt her."

Garcia brightened. "Oh good! How is my littlest niece doing?"

Austin rubbed her stomach. "Worried about her daddy."

Garcia frowned. "Why? What's wrong with Boy Wonder?"

Austin shrugged. "We're not sure. Please don't say anything for now. Spencer doesn't want to worry anyone."

Garcia looked worried but nodded. "Alright, I won't say anything."

Austin settled into one of the chairs. "So, what do our crime fighters need us to do?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin shifted in her seat and sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

"Sweetcheeks, would you please stop moving?" Garcia requested.

Austin smiled. "Sorry, Mal is restless."

Garcia reached over and patted Austin's stomach. "Hey you, you're coming out soon. Calm down for Mommy and Auntie Pen."

Austin gasped and her hand flew to her side. "You had to say soon."

Garcia went wide eyed. "Please don't tell me,"

"I think I'm in labor." Austin said.

Garcia hit the speed dial on her phone. "Derek, put Reid on the phone. Now."

"What's going on, Mama?"

"Baby Reid is coming."

The two women heard Morgan swear before hearing voices.

"Pen, you're gonna have to get Austin to the hospital."

Garcia frowned at the tone in Morgan's voice. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain. Get her to the hospital."

Garcia ended the call and looked at Austin. "Alright little Mama, let's get going."With Garcia's help, Austin got out of her chair and they made their way out of the building.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The others watched Reid as he bounced his leg nervously on the flight home. They knew he was anxious to get home before Mallory was born. He was probably kicking himself for not being there when Austin went into labor.

"You'll make it, Spence." Dave said. "It's your first so it'll probably take a while yet."

Emily nodded. "Trust me, it'll be a while."

The others laughed. Emily would know best. Well, Emily and JJ.

Reid looked at Emily. "You sure?"

Emily nodded again. "Yeah, she only went into labor a couple of hours ago. You'll make it." she put her hand on Reid's leg. "Now please, for the love of god, stop bouncing your leg before you bounce us out of the air."

Reid gave a sheepish smile before relaxing his leg. "Sorry."

Dave patted Reid's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. You're no where near as bad as this one," he motioned to Aaron. "Remember, he was so quick to get to Emily that he almost walked straight into a door."

Aaron glared at Dave. "Thank you, Dave. You can shut up now."

Emily smirked and looked at Aaron. "Really? I never knew that."

Aaron groaned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The team walked slowly into Austin's hospital room and smiled as they saw the happy parents holding their new baby girl.

"Hey," Emily said softly. "can we come in."

Austin smiled. "Depends, you bring the kids?"

Jack's head poked out from behind Dave's leg. "Hi Aunt Austin!"

"Hey kiddo, are Beth and Henry with you?" Austin said.

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah."

Reid smiled too. "Then come on in."

Everyone filed into the room and around the bed. Jack, Bethany and Henry were settled on the foot of the bed. Reid helped Austin sit up and wrapped an arm around her.

"I would like everyone to meet Mallory Lara Reid." Austin said. "The newest member of the BAU."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so I completely skipped the end of the episode. It brought me to tears, to be honest so I kinda wanted to ignore it. Don't worry, I'll touch on it in the next story. I just wanted to focus on the baby being born. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
